


proxy meeting

by allmyloyaldead (van1lla_v1lla1n)



Series: succession sprinkles [2]
Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Kendall's gray comfort hoodie, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/allmyloyaldead
Summary: Maybe it's not fair for Kendall to resent his motorbike driver this much. But he does.
Relationships: Kendall Roy/Other(s)
Series: succession sprinkles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011780
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	proxy meeting

**Author's Note:**

> see endnotes for cws on the dubcon elements

Kendall swiped a vial of vape juice on his way out of the convenience store, traded it with his driver for his helmet. The guy looked at the vial and silently shoved it in his pocket. Kendall didn’t know if he vaped—he didn’t even know the guy’s name. He’d been straddling this dude’s ass on the back of the bike for weeks and had never bothered to ask.

Maybe it wasn’t quite fair for Kendall to resent him, this guy his dad had sent as a snub wrapped in ostensible parental concern, a mockery of Kendall’s attempt to assert his own space, his own independence, when he got back from rehab. Early. So early nothing had even fucking been _rehabbed_ , his cells still hounded by chemical memory.

At any other time, maybe he could’ve appreciated not having to drive. But after—everything—he knew the driver was a paternal proxy, surveillance manifested. A reminder that Kendall could not be trusted even to go to a corner store unchaperoned, let alone make multimillion-dollar corporate decisions.

In front of his place, Kendall swung off the bike, handed back his helmet, tugged down his jacket. He appraised the driver.

“Hey, dude. You, uh, you wanna come up?”

“Are you asking?”

Kendall shrugged, half smiled. “Not really.”

Kendall leaned against the opposite wall of the elevator. “Look, man,” he said. “I know this isn’t your fault. This bullshit fucking dragging me around. Just your fucking job, right?”

“Right,” he said, and smirked, maybe. “Just work here.” He was bigger than Kendall, just barely taller and broader. And he was pretty—this was the first time Kendall had seen him without a helmet. Kendall wanted to break his jaw, just to show his dad what he thought of this paternalist fucking fakery.

Instead, inside, he pinned him to the entryway wall with a hand on his sternum, got up in his face, and said, “We fucking or what?” The guy blinked, shrugged. When Kendall kissed him the softness was just as fake as his father’s affection, the bites more real. They fucked there in the entryway; the guy probably couldn’t have described a single piece of furniture in the place.

Afterward, Kendall walked him back down wrapped in his gray hoodie, didn’t offer him a cigarette—just lit up his own and stared up at his window from the street, the bike’s rumble fading.

**Author's Note:**

> Re: dubcon, Kendall asks his driver straight out if he wants to fuck, but his response is just a shrug, and Kendall made it clear that his request for the guy to come up to his apartment in the first place wasn't really optional.


End file.
